The present invention relates generally to a drone road lighting method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for detecting a need for illumination near a road and using a drone to provide the needed illumination.
Depending on the concentration of the droplets, visibility in fog can range from the appearance of haze, to almost zero visibility. Other weather events or manmade causes can result in poor lighting for vehicles to navigate streets. Many lives are lost each year worldwide from accidents involving fog, weather, or manmade conditions on the highways, including multiple-vehicle collisions.